24 Nuevas Esperanzas
by Heich-Ess
Summary: La soledad de Milk la obliga a emprender un largo viaje en busca de su felicidad. Basado en Milk la Leona
1. Chapter 1

Waazzaaaaa!!

Un día de estos, me encontraba leyendo un fic titulado "_Milk la Leona_" de _Kawaii Destruction_. A medida que lo leía la idea de desarrollar de forma diferente la historia no dejaba de martillear mi mente, por lo que decidí desarrollar ese mismo fic pero a mi manera. Para hacerlo un poco "más fácil", copié casi la mitad de aquel fic y comencé a quitarle parrafos, agregarle frases y eliminarle ese molesto formato scrip (lo odio xD) y pues el resultado es este.  
Antes de que comiencen a decirme "plagiario HDP!!", haha debo decirles, que comenté mi idea con Kawaii y a ella le agradó la idea y el fic, así que... supongo entonces que está chido, así que disfrutenlo.  
"_Milk la Leona_" by **Kawaii Destruction**: www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net (diagonal) s (diagonal) 3288833 (diagonal) 1 (diagonal)

**Disclaimer:**  
La serie **Dragon Ball** y todos sus personajes  
me pertenecen a mí y a todos lo fans alrededor del mundo  
y agradesco al señor Akira Toriyama por este maravilloso regalo.

* * *

Nuevas Esperanzas

(Milk la Leona)  
Versión H.S

Pequeñas motas de polvo danzaban sin rumbo y sin coordinación a través de un rayo de luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Hacía unos cuantos días que Milk ya no se ocupaba tan arduamente de la limpieza de su hogar, hacía unos cuantos días desde que él ya no estaba con ella. Sin fuerzas para levantarse de la mesa recordaba cómo se había enterado de que Gokú no volvería…

Regresó al monte Paoz, contenta de que por fin la paz reinaría y Gokú volvería con ella, ya después averiguarían la forma de volverlo a la normalidad, así vivirían felices por siempre y morirían viejos y juntos. Muy contenta, decidió preparar una cena muy especial con toda la comida favorita de su marido y pasarían una noche especial.

Sin embargo, la cena se enfrió, y ella se quedó dormida en la mesa esperando la llegada de Gokú. A la mañana siguiente amaneció furiosa. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle tal desaire? Salió de su casa rumbo a la de su hijo Gohan, estaba roja de la ira. Cuando llegó a ésta, entró azotando la puerta y de pronto se detuvo en seco, había una inesperada reunión. Ahí estaban casi todos los guerreros Z, faltaba Vegeta, como de costumbre y Piccolo claro, que estaba en el infierno.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó asustada al ver los rostros tristes.

- Milk… -comenzó a decir Bulma, sin saber cómo continuar.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Gokú? –Milk presintió algo malo-. ¿Dónde está Gokú?

- Vegeta me dijo que habló con él al último –confesó Bulma-. Y Gokú le dijo que…

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó histérica al ver que Bulma no podía continuar.

- Me dijo que Gokú… no volverá Milk… jamás

- ¿QUÉ, POR QUÉ? –Gritó Milk con lágrimas formándosele en los ojos.

- Mamá –terció Gohan-, mi padre al parecer tiene que saldar una deuda con Shen Long, es por eso que él ya no existe en este plano.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? –Preguntó zarandeando a su hijo- Díganme lo que sucede –si lo que querían era matarla de un infarto, lo estaban logrando muy rápido.

- Kaioh-sama nos lo dijo –agregó Goten-: mi padre se fue en el lomo de Shen Long, no para dar un paseo, sino que se irá para siempre. El no está muerto pero tampoco vivo.

Era lo último que recordaba de ese momento, a continuación, todo se había puesto oscuro repentinamente y había despertado recostada en un sofá de la corporación, de eso había pasado apenas dos semanas y ahora todos actuaban como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¿Qué les sucedía a todos? Ella era la única que se había preocupado toda su vida por el bienestar de la familia, y así era como se lo agradecían, abandonándola en el peor momento de su vida.

Se levantó de la mesa pues la luz del sol le lastimaba los ojos. Era imposible no recordar a Gokú, si toda la casa, todo su cuerpo estaba impregnado de él, por Kami ¡como lo extrañaba! Tomó el teléfono y marcó el primer número que se le venía a la mente, quería hablar con alguien para distraerse.

- ¿Hola? –contestó Bulma al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Bulma, soy Milk

- ¡Milk¿Estás enferma? Casi no te reconocí la voz.

- Descuida, estoy bien, es sólo que… he llorado mucho.

Bulma guardó silencio ante esta confesión, no le extrañaba, pues desde que la esposa de Gokú se marchó a su casa, ni ella nadie había ido a visitarla, por lo que sabía.

- ¿Cómo has estado? –Continuó Milk.

- Yo estoy bien pero¿y tú? –preguntó preocupada.

- Yo… no lo sé… -sollozó- quisiera haberme ido con mi Gokú.

- ¡Milk no digas eso!

- Aquí ya no sirvo para nada, nadie me necesita.

- Claro que sí, tus hijos te necesitan y te quieren a su lado –dijo un poco impaciente.

- Mis hijos ya hicieron su vida y yo estoy demasiado vieja –dijo Milk aun más triste.

- Milk por favor, yo soy más grande que tú y no me siento vieja para nada.

- Porque tú tienes a Vegeta a tu lado.

- ¿Y eso qué¿Crees que tener un hombre a tu lado significa felicidad eterna?

- Pues… -estaba más convencida en esos momentos de que así era y nada de lo que Bulma dijese, la haría cambiar de parecer.

- ¡Claro que no!, si tú no te esfuerzas en ser feliz, no lo serás. Así tuvieras a Gokú, montones de dinero, lujos y todo lo que tú desearas, si no pones de tu parte para ser feliz, no lo serás.

- Siento que ya es tarde para eso.

- ¿Crees que lo digo por que tengo a Vegeta a mi lado y a mi familia conmigo?, te equivocas Milk, soy feliz por que yo lo deseo.

- Yo también lo deseo –dijo en tono ausente, como si tratara de convencerse más a sí misma que a Bulma.

- ¡Entonces date el permiso!

- ¿Pero cómo se hace eso? Ahora estoy sola sin mi Gokú, ya nada puede importarme.

- Ese es tu problema –atacó Bulma-, siempre pensando en tu familia antes que en ti. Pero dime algo ¿Cómo puedes hacerlos felices a ellos si tu no eres feliz?

- No lo sé Bulma, no quiero estar sola, es mi mayor miedo.

- Tú nunca estarás sola, por que te tienes a ti misma principalmente, a todos tus amigos y a tu familia… –Milk guardó silencio un segundo-. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa para que platiquemos? –Propuso a Milk.

- Ahora no Bulma, me siento un poco indispuesta –lo último que quería era soportar otro de esos discursos de Bulma, ella no sabía por lo que estaba pasando.

- Como gustes… cuídate y ya sabes, cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarme.

- Sí claro, hasta luego –Milk colgó enseguida el teléfono- ¿Qué le pasa? Que no quiero ser feliz ¡claro que quiero ser feliz¿Quién no lo quiere? –se dijo en voz alta.

Pasó toda la tarde pensando y razonando lo que Bulma le había dicho ¿no era feliz con Vegeta? No, eso no era lo que le había querido decir, sino que era feliz aunque no estuviera él, pero Vegeta no era Gokú, esos dos saiyajin eran muy distintos.

Con un dolor de cabeza terrible, decidió ir a caminar por el bosque, tomar el mismo camino que alguna vez cruzó con Gokú de la mano. En esa época del año las flores estaban aún dormidas, pero era igual de bello ver sólo los botones, se acostó junto al río donde Gokú pescaba, los recuerdos de su matrimonio llegaron a ella y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Golpeó la tierra con los puños, llena de furia aún se negaba a creer que su amado Gokú no volvería a estar con ella, debería de haber una forma para cambiar eso, porque su destino, era estar con él para siempre, así lo creía desde el momento en el que Gokú le prometió que se casaría con ella. Desde que eran apenas unos niños.

Su llanto resbalaba por su rostro y se perdía entre la hierba del campo. No podía hacer nada, Gokú se había ido para siempre y jamás volvería a verlo. Ni siquiera cuando muriera. "No está ni vivo ni muerto" le había dicho Goten, eso era lo que más le dolía, pensar en la muerte tampoco mitigaba su dolor. Y todo por culpa del estúpido de Shen Long¿cómo se atrevía a tomar la vida de su amado esposo para saldar una cuenta pendiente?

Con el ánimo aun por los suelos, regresó a su casa, miraba sus pies que andaban solos, independientemente de su mente que les indicaba que la arrojaran por un abismo, así quizá, ya no podría pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a Gokú. Al salir de la selva de Bambú, levantó la vista y vio su pequeña casa, y allá, justo frente a la puerta de la casita del abuelo Son Gohan, estaba Gokú, de pie mirándola con su enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con esa sonrisa que siempre lograba levantarle el ánimo. Parpadeó y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, la imagen de Gokú desapareció así como había llegado y en su lugar estaba Bulma.

No quería escuchar sus sermones, aunque un poco de compañía no le haría mal, no apreciaba el gesto de la mujer de cabellos azules de estar allí con ella. En cambio, Bulma sonreía de oreja a oreja, intentando transmitirle un poco de su alegría a la mujer afligida.

- Hola Milk –saludó acercándose a ella- sé que no tenías ánimos de verme, pero quería darte algo que seguramente te hará sentir bien –Bulma no dejaba de sonreír.

- Te lo dije, no estoy de humor –respondió con pesimismo Milk.

- Te entiendo…

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –interrumpió con aspereza.

- No vine a discutir Milk –le dijo colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

- Lo sé, discúlpame, pero por favor… vete –pidió Milk con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos.

- Me iré, pero primero quiero darte esto –Rebuscó en una pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo y sacó de ella una pequeña esfera de color ámbar que reflejaba los rayos del sol. Milk la miró sin interés, pero al darse cuenta de lo que era, la tomó de manos de Bulma y la miró con nueva luz en el rostro.

Cuatro pequeñas estrellas doradas flotaban fijas dentro de la esfera, dándole a la vida apagada de Milk una nueva luz de esperanza, después de todo, podría volver a ver a su amado Gokú.

continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevas Esperanzas

(Milk la Leona)  
Versión H.S

El viento alborotaba sus cabellos, la brisa en su rostro era muy agradable, reconfortante, la hacía sentirse viva de nuevo, con energía. Su viaje hasta el momento no había tenido dificultad alguna, en la mochila que llevaba a un lado de ella, se encontraban dentro ya cuatro esferas del dragón. El radar, que le había prestado Bulma cuando le entregó la esfera de cuatro estrellas, descansaba a un lado de la mochila, emitiendo el leve pitido al indicar la posición de las esferas que tenía en su poder y la más cercana a ellas.

Milk, manejaba un pequeño aerodeslizador que la llevaba hacía el oeste a una velocidad alta y constante. Las ganas de aumentar la velocidad la habían invadido en varias ocasiones, pero logró contenerse, no quería sufrir ninguna clase de accidente por ningún motivo o sus hijos, quienes se habían ofrecido a acompañarla, se preocuparían demasiado. Todos lo harían.

La mayoría de sus amigos, sabían el estado de depresión en el que se encontraba y ninguno de ellos estaba muy de acuerdo en dejarla ir sola en ese viaje tan peligroso, pero ella, estaba convencida de que ya no había peligro alguno en el mundo, después de la ausencia de Gokú.

Gohan y Goten, fueron los primeros en alcanzarla en su viaje, aun no conseguía la segunda esfera, pero ellos ya estaban a su lado pidiéndole que regresara a casa, que no valía la pena que siguiera con esa búsqueda ridícula, o que al menos, les permitiera a ellos buscarlas para ella. En todo caso, Milk se negó rotundamente, alegando que eso debía de hacerlo ella y que dejaran de complicarle el camino, después de todo, era ella quien pediría el deseo y no deseaba compartirlo con nadie más.

Obtuvo la segunda esfera y fue entonces cuando Yamcha, Puar, Ulong y hasta el maestro Roshi (quien cargaba a la tortuga de mar), le pidieron que los dejara acompañarla. Milk siguió firme en su decisión de hacer el viaje sola y sin la ayuda de nadie más. Encontró la esfera de tres estrellas, con la cual ya tenía tres esferas en su poder sin ninguna complicación seria. Sólo que en una ocasión tuvo que bajar por un precipicio al que no se le veía el fondo. Salió de este con algunos raspones, pero con una nueva esfera.

Al término del primer día, encontró la cuarta esfera: la de siete estrellas. Prefirió dormir un poco y continuar con su búsqueda al día siguiente, afortunadamente, Bulma, además de haberle entregado una esfera y el radar del dragón, le prestó un pequeño estuche lleno de capsulas Hoi-Poi, en las que cargaba diferentes transportes y una casa pequeña.

Por la mañana, despertó y tomó un buen baño para seguir con su largo viaje, sacó del estuche de capsulas el aerodeslizador que ahora conducía y se acercaba rápidamente a la localización de la siguiente esfera.

"Tres más", se repetía mentalmente, "tres más y podré hacer que regreses, Gokú". La emoción recorría sus venas transportada por su sangre, sus ojos desprendían destellos maravillosos de luz, era feliz de nuevo, tanto como en el día de su boda, cuando se vistió de blanco al igual que Gokú. ¡Qué guapo se veía ese día!

Detuvo el aerodeslizador, el radar indicaba que la esfera se encontraba muy cerca, debía de bajarse para comenzar a buscarla entre la hierba que crecía en el lugar. Sujetando el radar con las dos manos, caminaba de un lado a otro para dar por fin con la esfera. Se imaginó que lo mismo debió de haber hecho Gokú cuando era todavía un niño¿sería ese el mismo radar que él utilizaba? Seguramente no, por lo que sabía, el radar se había descompuesto tantas veces, que quizá en algunas ocasiones recurrieron a la elaboración de otro.

Levantó con un poco de dificultad una piedra de tamaño mediano y debajo de ésta estaba, un poco manchada por el lodo, la quinta esfera, la de una estrella. La levantó después de arrojar la piedra a otro lado, la limpió un poco y la miró con ojos soñadores. "Sólo dos más" susurró con ilusión.

Subió al pequeño aerodeslizador y colocó la nueva esfera junto con las otras, las miró un momento, al mismo tiempo, las cinco brillaron místicamente. Eran tan hermosas y traían consigo una promesa infinitamente maravillosa, quizá era por eso que brillaban de aquel modo tan espectacular.

Tomó el radar y lo accionó para ver donde se encontraban las otras dos esferas y para su sorpresa, ambas se movían juntas hacía el norte, a una velocidad que parecía ser bastante rápida¿a qué se debía eso?, sería mucha coincidencia que un animal se las hubiera tragado por accidente, así que sólo podía significar que alguien más las estaba reuniendo. Si era cierto esto, entonces ese otro alguien, vendría a buscar las que Milk tenía y eso, podría presentar un pequeño problema porque de ninguna manera, Milk entregaría las esferas que tenía en su poder. Sólo si se las arrancara por la fuerza de sus manos muertas.

Eso sólo dejaba una única cuestión a la mujer¿esperar a que esa otra persona fuera hacia ella o ir a buscarla¿Ir o esperar? Esa era la cuestión.

Y la decisión no era sencilla, podría ir hasta donde las esferas se encontraban, pero el viaje era largo y sus recursos se agotaban lentamente. Por el contrario, si esperaba, las otras esferas podrían tardar muchísimo tiempo en llegar a ella, quizá la otra persona no tenía un radar como el que ella poseía y sobre todo, se aburriría mucho de esperar en ese lugar desolado.

Así que teniendo en claro que no deseaba quedar de brazos cruzados y sentada sin hacer nada, se puso en marcha para acortar la distancia entre las últimas dos esferas y ella. La brisa volvía a golpearle suavemente la cara, le obligaba a entrecerrar los ojos, pero aún así no resultaba desagradable.

En ese pequeño viaje, había visto lugares que no conocía, eso le agradó, pasó en una ocasión por un lugar al pie de una montaña rodeada de flores de muchos colores que brillaban bajo los rayos del sol, no pudo evitar detener el aerodeslizador y echarse un momento en medio de ese pequeño paraíso.

Continuó su camino hasta el anochecer, cuando se vio obligada a detenerse y sacar la capsula de la casa para descansar, era de noche y no convenía continuar viajando a oscuras, además de que ya estaba muy cansada.

Se preparó una deliciosa cena con lo que le restaba de víveres y se echo a dormir. Soñó que corría por el campo de flores, de un lado a otro, donde se encontraba Gokú esperándola con los brazos abiertos, cuando llegó hasta él, éste la abrazó y giró con ella en el aire, estaba radiante, muy feliz, se lo decían sus ojos. Dos giros después, la bajó frente a él y la perforó con la mirada, la acercó a ella y sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso que despertó a Milk.

Tomó un desayuno ligero (pues no le restaba más comida y tenía que hacer algo al respecto), se cepilló los dientes y se dio una breve ducha, el agua la refrescó al tiempo que la despertó por completo. Era hora de continuar con el viaje. Tomó las cosas que necesitaría a lo largo del día, el radar y la mochila, salió de la casa y la convirtió en capsula, la guardó cuidadosamente en el estuche y sacó el aerodeslizador. Presionó la capsula y la arrojó lejos de ella. Después de la explosión de humo, ahí estaba el vehículo esperando paciente por ella.

Sujetó el radar para verificar si andaba en la dirección correcta. De la impresión, dio un leve brinquito, el día anterior, las dos esferas se encontraban a más de 20 kilómetros de distancia de ella, y hoy, estaban a unos cuantos metros, de hecho, debería ser capas de ver a quien las trajera consigo.

Se bajó del auto, miró el radar y levantó la vista hacia el lugar por donde venían las esferas. Nada. Seguramente venían por aire, no podría haber un medio de transporte que fuera a esa velocidad que no fuera aéreo. Levantó la vista al cielo y lo único que había entre el fondo azul y ella, eran grandes nubes blancas, moviéndose perezosamente en dirección del viento.

Volvió a mirar el radar, las esferas se movían muy rápido y estaban cada vez más y más cerca. Levantó la vista hacía el horizonte y entonces pudo ver algo.

Una inmensa nube de polvo crecía más y más a medida que se acercaba, Milk la miró pasmada, estaba lejos y aun así se veía enorme, lo que provocaba esa cortina de polvo, debería de ser algo muy grande, pesado y veloz. El miedo comenzó a invadirla, seguramente era un ejercito, equipado con tanques y miles de soldados con armas peligrosas, todos ellos sedientos de la sangre del portador de las otras cinco esferas. Y ella era la que traía las otras cinco esferas, por lo que tenía que huir inmediatamente de ese lugar, regresar a la corporación capsula (que estaba más cerca que su casa) y pedirle ayuda a Gohan.

Rápidamente subió al aerodeslizador, accionó el encendido y se alejó a toda velocidad de la cosa que traía las esferas. Su huída no duró lo suficiente. A pesar de que iba a máxima velocidad, la cosa que la seguía era mucho más rápida y a los cinco minutos de pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo, el vehículo se quedó sin gasolina.

Se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, el último pueblo que pasó donde pudo haber comprado gasolina, estaba a dos días de distancia y cuando pasó por ahí, tenía el tanque lleno, así que no tuvo la necesidad de comprar combustible, ya habría otro pueblo, se dijo.

Pero no lo hubo. La gasolina estaba toda consumida y la cosa estaba ya demasiado cerca. Bajó del auto y miró hacía atrás, ya no podía escapar. La cosa que la perseguía, era un inmenso auto-tanque de color azul, esperaba con mucho temor ver por alguna parte el logo de "la patrulla roja", pero no había ninguno así, eso la tranquilizó un poco. El inmenso carro se detuvo con un resoplido de sus frenos frente a ella y pronto la nube de polvo la rodeo por completo, provocándole un acceso de tos.

Cuando el aire se dispersó, una de las escotillas estaba abierta y por ella salían tres personas que la miraban cansinamente y con miradas llenas de interés. Milk no sabía que hacer en ese momento, podría huir de nuevo y ser alcanzada por ellos o podía esperar una oportunidad para pelear, no lo sabía, de lo único que estaba segura, era que no le quitarían sus esferas sin que ella diera batalla.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevas Esperanzas

(Milk la Leona)  
Versión H.S

- ¡Entréganos tus esferas del Dragón! –ordenó autoritariamente el más pequeño de ellos, su voz sonaba cansada, temblorosa y aguda.

El sol se encontraba a sus espaldas, por esto, Milk no podía distinguir bien sus rostros, pero aún así, no les entregaría nada.

- ¡No! –contestó ella decididamente.

- ¡Entrégala ahora mismo o te arrepentirás! –amenazó él pequeño, haciendo un ademán con el puño al aire.

- ¡Ya te dije que no se las estregaré!

- Muy bien, si así lo quieres… -reflexionó en voz alta-. ¡Shu, Mai, quítenle la esfera y tráiganmela! –Ordenó alzando la voz en un grito que le provocó un grave acceso de tos. Mai y Shu lo miraron preocupados un momento.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Gran Pilaf? –preguntó Mai juntando las manos frente a ella.

- ¡No se preocupen por mí, tráiganme las esferas!

- ¡Como usted ordene! –dijeron al unísono Mai y Shu parándose tan erguidos como podían y bajaron lo más a prisa que pudieron (con una agilidad que ni la tortuga de mar envidiaría), del gigantesco vehículo.

Bajando el último escalón, Mai cayó con las dos piernas abiertas, le temblaron demasiado por el último brinco que dio, pero se mantuvo en pie, al contrario que Shu, como era más pequeño, la caída fue de más alto y no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó de espaldas. Rápidamente Mai fue a ayudarlo, caminaba con una mano en la cadera y otra apoyándose en un largo bastón, tardó cerca de un minuto llegar hasta donde él pequeño perro se encontraba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó.

- Sí… a… ayúdame a levantarme –pidió dolorosamente Shu. El esfuerzo de ayudar a su compañero a levantarse, provocó en la espalda de Mai un horrible crujido doloroso que por poco la tira al suelo.

- ¡¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y quítenle las esferas!! –gritó Pilaf y volvió a tener un acceso de tos. Mai y Shu lo miraron suplicantes, estaban excesivamente cansados para seguir haciendo eso, se miraron desesperanzados, suspiraron y miraron a Milk, que en todo ese tiempo los había mirado, compadeciéndose de aquellos pobres ancianos locos.

- Entréganos tus Esferas del Dragón –pidió Mai, su voz parecía más una súplica que una orden.

- No –respondió Milk muy decidida, aunque comenzaba a flaquear, aquellos viejecitos le habían provocado un poco de lastima, una parte de su mente le decía que quizá sería mejor entregar las esferas a los más necesitados, que en este caso eran ellos.

- En ese caso… -comenzó a decir Shu y a la asombrosa velocidad con la que la tortuga de mar se desplazaba por tierra, sacó de su chaleco una pequeña capsula que presionó y aventó lo más lejos posible de él (unos 10 centímetros).

¡PUM!

La explosión de la capsula lo derribó de nuevo, esta vez Mai no se molestó en ayudarlo y sacó de su bolsillo una capsula, que presionó y arrojó al suelo, se cubrió los oídos y cuando la cortina de humo se disipó, había en el lugar dos robots de diferentes tamaños.

Mai saltó al interior del que estaba frente a ella con mucha dificultad, mientras Shu seguía tirado quejándose en el suelo. Con ayuda de su robot, Mai introdujo a Shu en el robot frente a él. Con cada una de las acciones que ellos hacían, Milk sentía más y más lastima por ellos; "Pobrecillos" pensaba. Lo que ella no sabía, era que los robots que habían sacado, no dependían mucho de la velocidad y fuerza de sus ocupantes. Éstos, estaba acondicionados para que fueran controlados de una manera fácil y sin mucho esfuerzo, por lo que los robots eran en verdad máquinas asesinas.

- ¡JA, JA, JA! –Se burlaba Pilaf, después de que la tos se le pasara, agregó-¡Ahora pagarás por haber lastimado a mis hombres!

¿Por haber lastimado a sus hombres?, se extraño Milk, ella ni siquiera los había tocado.

Mai y Shu se colocaron a ambos lados de la mujer que miraba desconcertada a Pilaf, el pobre marciano no dejaba de toser violentamente, y ahora a tos era acompañada de fuertes arcadas, parecía que estaba intentando vomitar el estómago.

¡PAS!

El golpe que recibió en el rostro la derribó al suelo, Shu e había dado cuenta de su distracción y decidió que era el momento justo de atacar. Milk yacía derribada en el suelo, aunque en su juventud había sido muy fuerte, los años no pasan en vano y el dolor se extendió por toda la parte de su cuerpo que estaba apoyada en el suelo.

Lentamente se levantó, no permitiría que le robaran las esferas. Miró a Shu y levantó los puños. La expresión del perro dentro del robot, cambió lentamente de cansada a cansada y sorprendida. Él recordaba la posición en la que su enemigo más poderoso colocaba las manos para pelear contra ellos. Y la mujer frente a él, los había colocado igual.

Corriendo, Milk atacó a Shu, los reflejos de este eran tan lentos, que ni el robot pudo reaccionar para evitar ser golpeado en la parte delantera. El robot se tambaleó un poco, pero no cayó. Milk cayó sobre sus dos pies ágilmente y estaba lista para atacar de nuevo, pero el robot de Mai la detuvo por el cuello, dejándola completamente inmóvil.

- ¡JA, JA, JA! –volvió a reír Pilaf y la tos regresó.

- Deje de hacer eso Gran Pilaf, sabe que le hace daño –le recordó Mai.

- No importa, denme las esferas.

Shu fue quien avanzó hacia el aerodeslizador de la mujer y buscó dentro. Sacó la mochila y la acercó a donde se encontraba el vehículo más grande.

Mientras tanto, Pilaf había bajado de éste y esperaba con una inmensa sonrisa (sin atreverse a reír para evitar la tos), las preciadas esferas. Mai había bajado también de su robot, el cual no dejaba de apresar a Milk, quien gritaba y pateaba pidiendo su pronta liberación.

- Por fin –se regocijaba Pilaf- por fin están en mi poder y ese mocoso no ha venido a interrumpir –levantó la mirada y miró alrededor, como si esperara verlo por algún lugar del cielo.

- Y ahora que tiene las esferas¿qué va a pedir Gran Pilaf? –preguntó Shu cansinamente.

¿Qué sería bueno? Siempre había deseado ser el gobernador del mundo, pero estaba demasiado viejo para eso, no podría gobernar por mucho tiempo ya, seguramente su muerte se acercaba, entonces, sería mejor desear algo que disfrutara antes de su muerte. Sí, eso sería lo mejor; desear algo que lo hiciera feliz antes de morir, algo que disfrutaría junto con sus dos fieles sirvientes: Mai y Shu, quienes siempre le habían servido fielmente sin protestar¿pero qué podría disfrutar junto con ellos?

- No tengo idea –confesó finalmente el Gran Pilaf-, llamemos primero al Dios Dragón y después ya pensaré en mi deseo.

Con manos temblorosas, Shu colocó las siete esferas juntas, un poco apartadas de donde se encontraban. Regresó lo más rápido que pudo a lado de Mai y espero.

Mai también esperó.

Milk miraba cómo su esfuerzo ahora resultaba inútil, le habían tapado la boca y no podía decir nada, Pilaf recordaba muy bien como aquel cerdito había arruinado sus planes y no pensaba caer en la misma tontería de nuevo.

El Gran Pilaf no se movía, Mai, Shu y Milk sólo podían ver su espalda. Pilaf respiraba profundamente, quizá la emoción era tanta que no podía hacer otra cosa. Todos esperaban, y esperaron demasiado, comenzaron a impacientarse. Mai y Shu intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto¿en qué demonios estaba pensando el Gran Pilaf?, decían sus miradas. Quizá, pensaron, no recordaba las palabras para llamar a Shen-Long. Lentamente, Mai se animó un poco y se acercó a Pilaf. Cuando lo rodeo por fin y pudo verle el rostro, éste estaba dormido.

- ¡Por favor Gran Pilaf, despierte! –Lo zarandeó ella para despertarlo. Él despertó desconcertado.

- ¿Qué¿Qué sucede?

- Tiene que llamar al Dios Dragón –le informó Mai, Pilaf la miró confundido, unos instantes después, recordó lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Es cierto¡Apártate! –Ordenó y Mai regresó junto con Shu. Milk no podía creer que fuera capturada por un trío de ancianos que se quedaban dormidos en la mejor parte. Era vergonzoso, afortunadamente nadie de sus amigos la veía.

- Sal… -pronunció Pilaf y se quedó callado, mirando hacía el cielo- Mai… -susurró- acércate un momento –ella obedeció.

- ¿Qué sucede Gran Pilaf? –preguntó susurrando también.

- ¿Cómo se llama al Dios Dragón?

- Se dice: "Sal de ahí Shen-Long para que puedas cumplir nuestro deseo" –informó Mai y se retiró, cansada de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, si dependiera de ella, pediría una cama confortable y una botella de buen vino. Desgraciadamente, el deseo no dependía de ella y Pilaf seguramente lo desperdiciaría en una babosada.

- ¡¡¡Sal de ahí Shen-Long y cumple mi deseo!!! –La voz de Pilaf se vio amplificada por alguna especie de magia que todos en el lugar desconocían.

Las esferas a sus pies brillaron con la intensidad del sol, al mismo tiempo que inmensas nubes negras cubrían el lugar, dejándolo todo en absoluta oscuridad. "Oooh" exclamaron con asombro Pilaf, Mai y Shu, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el cielo. Relámpagos que llegaba a caer desde el mar de nubes sobre sus cabezas iluminaban repentinamente el lugar. El sonido de los truenos hacia vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies.

De pronto, una fuerte explosión se escuchó muy cerca de ellos y la onda expansiva los empujó hacía atrás. De las esferas emanaba un torrente de luz dorada que se elevaba al cielo a una velocidad sorprendente, serpenteaba entre las nubes, danzando de un lado a otro. "Pronto aparecerá" pensó Pilaf, recordando la figura imponente del Dragón que flotaba en el cielo y lo miraba con sus enrojecidos ojos fijamente, como si de un momento a otro se lo fuera a tragar entero. Era aterrador tenerlo enfrente de uno. Sin embargo, el torrente de luz dorada bajó de nuevo al suelo, estrellándose contra este con gran estrépito entre Pilaf y el lugar donde se encontraban las esferas.

Cuando Pilaf se descubrió los ojos, frente a él se encontraba la horrible figura sonriente de aquel enano coludo, sólo que ahora le faltaba la cola y ya no era tan enano, lo miraba sonriendo, se divertía de verlo envejecido. Sí, seguramente se burlaba porque sabía que Pilaf nunca había y nunca podría derrotarlo. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí, en ese preciso momento, y donde diablos estaba Shen-Long?

- ¡Hola! –saludó Gokú mirando a las personas que se encontraban frente a él. Mai y Shu abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al verlo. Se miraron sorprendidos y sin esperar a su "jefe", echaron a correr como cuando tenían muchos años menos. Cada uno abordó su robot (Mai liberó a Milk) y huyeron del lugar. Pilaf los miró alejándose, no podía hacer otra cosa, así que subió también a un robot y se fue detrás de los otros dos.

- Vaya, pensé que querían pedir un deseo –reflexionó Gokú mientras miraba como se alejaban a toda prisa.

- Gokú –lo llamó Milk enormemente emocionada y con las manos frente al pecho.

Él la miró y dibujó una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

- ¡Hola Milk!

Sin poder resistirse más, ella echó a correr a los brazos de su amado esposo, quien la estrechó contra su cuerpo mirándola tiernamente.

- Te extrañaba tanto –dijo al borde del llanto- estaba tan preocupada por ti cuando no regresaste y después todos me dijeron que te habías marchado con ese odioso Dragón.

- Discúlpame por preocuparte Milk, pero Shen-Long no me permitió despedirme de ti –confesó él sonriendo.

- Volvamos a casa –le pidió ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No puedo hacer eso Milk, tengo que cumplir con lo que le prometí a Shen-Long, es mi deber cuidar de las esferas ahora.

- ¡No!, cualquier otro puede hacerlo, que lo haga Kami-Sama o ese tipo raro que está siempre con él.

- No, Kami-Sama no puede hacerlo o las Esferas dejarían de existir, y Mister Popo, tiene que cuidar del Templo Sagrado, no es posible que ellos se encarguen de esto. Además, es agradable ser el guardián de las esferas¡puedo cumplir cualquier tipo de deseos! –Confesó él acentuando aun más su sonrisa.

- Entonces cumple mi deseo –le exigió ella-: deseo que vuelvas conmigo a casa –la expresión de Gokú se hizo seria en ese momento, Milk no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos.

- No puedo hacer eso –confesó al fin.

- ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó su esposa golpeándole el pecho con ambos puños, desesperada.

- Tengo que cumplir con lo que Shen-Long me pidió.

- No es justo –murmuró Milk deshaciéndose en el pecho de Gokú-. ¡No es justo! –Se quejó y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos, había hecho ese viaje tan largo para nada, después de todo, no pudo hacer que su marido volviera con ella.

Se sentía tan feliz a su lado, Gokú la rodeaba con sus brazos y la calidez que emanaba de él era tal y como ella recordaba, se sentía tan bien, no quería separarse de él nunca y la estúpida promesa a Shen-Long a ella no le importaba. ¿Qué podía hacer para que él volviera con ella?

- ¿No vas a pedirme ningún deseo? –interrogó Gokú.

- Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

- No puedo hacerlo.

Entonces deseaba morirse, si no podía él quedarse con ella a su lado, deseaba estar muerta y no saber nada más de nada. Pero entonces, la idea se le ocurrió de repente y las lágrimas cesaron un momento.

- ¿Puedo irme contigo? –le preguntó, apretándolo contra ella aun más fuerte, no podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pero su cuerpo era tan poderoso. Gokú pensó en las palabras de su esposa, ella aguardaba pacientemente por su respuesta, los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más fuerte s y rápidos, su respiración entrecortada¿podría?

Gokú se tardaba demasiado en contestar, por un momento, Milk pensó que se habría quedado dormido así como hizo Pilaf, no se atrevió a mirarlo, tenía miedo de que él le dijera al rostro que no podía acompañarlo, así que no tenía otra cosa más que hacer.

- Gokú –dijo firmemente abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas- deseo irme contigo.

* * *

Lo que suceda después de esas palabras, depende de sus mentes.

_Dedicado a Zely, maldita seas tú y la maravillosa inspirancia que me otorgas._

**_«-( H.S)-»_**


End file.
